oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken/Strategies
The Kraken is very weak to Magic, even though it uses Magic as its attack style. It is highly resistant to Ranged and immune to Melee, due to the fact that it cannot be reached by Melee attacks. Due to these mechanics, Magic is the only way to kill the Kraken effectively. *'WARNING:' The Kraken is an extremely popular boss, so it may be hard to find a clear world (and even hold it). Players can alternatively create an instance for 25,000 coins, which lasts until the player leaves or logs out. This means if the player dies, the instance will collapse, and they will lose all unprotected items on death, so an emergency teleport is highly recommended. Tips *The Kraken usually drops a generous amount of food (either 5 edible seaweed, which is rather poor, or 5 sharks instead). The player should practice "juggling" them (basically dropping them and picking them up before they disappear) to extend a trip, as it would be unfortunate to leave all the free health to disappear. **Remember that items disappear two minutes upon being dropped. Other players can see it after one minute, though this is not an issue if instancing, as dropped items disappear in 30 minutes within the Kraken Cove instance. *Try to keep health at 35 or above to avoid getting combo'ed out. *Typically, the majority of your damage will be coming from the Enormous Tentacles, as even though they have a max hit of 2, their attacks are rather accurate, even with high magic defence. On the other hand, the Kraken itself has a higher max hit of 28, but is extremely inaccurate. *Protect from Magic has no effect on the Kraken and its tentacles attacks, so pray flick Augury or Mystic Might instead to increase your accuracy and magical defence. Suggested skills * * * * * (Elysian spirit shield) Equipment Tank = Since the Kraken attacks with Magic it is best to use gear that will maximise magic defence as much as possible. This is because the Kraken and its tentacles only attack with magic. While the Kraken does not have high magic accuracy, it can hit hard if it manages to hit. The tentacles have opposite characteristics; they have very high magic accuracy, but only deal a max hit of 2. By increasing your magic defence, you will greatly reduce the chances of the Kraken and its tentacles from hitting you. A Toxic blowpipe is used to startle the tentacles in the four surrounding pools, along with its special attack to heal some health, as they cannot be reached with Melee, negating the use of a Saradomin godsword. If you cannot use or afford a toxic blowpipe, use a magic shortbow with either bronze or iron arrows instead. |helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = Imbued god cape|cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = / |weapon3 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |ammo1 = (if using Toxic blowpipe)|ammo2 = s|gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = }} Inventory * Toxic blowpipe or Magic shortbow with any arrows * 1 Magic potion or Imbued heart * 3-4 Prayer potions * Empty Rune pouch to pick up runes dropped by Kraken, or runes for Blood spells to extend trips or High Level Alchemy * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces |-| DPS= Because the Kraken is very vulnerable to Magic, this method relies on trying to deal as much damage as possible, as quickly as possible. This setup is geared towards maximising DPS while maintaining as much magic defence as possible. An Elysian spirit shield helps make up for the lack of magic defence that the Ancestral robes provide, otherwise this method is less effective than the Tank method, due to the amount of damage you will be taking. Alternatively, a Sanguinesti staff can be used with a cheaper offhand for similar results due to its passive healing effect. The Toxic blowpipe is used to attack the tentacles, and for its special to heal some hitpoints on them. If you cannot use or afford a toxic blowpipe, use a magic shortbow with bronze or iron arrows instead. |helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = Imbued god cape|cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = / |weapon3 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |ammo1 = (if using Toxic blowpipe)|ammo2 = s|gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = }} Inventory * Toxic blowpipe * Imbued heart * 3-4 Prayer potions * Empty Rune pouch to pick up runes dropped by Kraken, or runes for Blood spells to extend trips or High Level Alchemy * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces If on slayer assignment: A slayer staff (e), slayer helm, plus malediction ward or book of darkness is a very viable, and more affordable method for killing kraken. Use staff on tentacles as well unless you want to heal, then bust out blowpipe Category:Strategies